


The Toy

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, First Time, Halloween, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: A package arrives for Cordelia, something about it draws Misty's attention.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliagoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoode/gifts), [PaulsxnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsxnS/gifts).

> Three people were involved in the process of helping me figure out how to work on this fanfiction. Clau, Is and Rafaela, this one is for you.

“Come in”

The master bedroom door opened and Benson slipped inside.

“Hey, this just arrived for you,” said the young witch laying the black box down on the mattress.

Cordelia turned, “Thank you, Zoe. Are you…?”

“Lady Monster from Frankenstein, yes,” she smiled, “Nice vampire outfit, by the way.”

“I know it’s cliche.”

“At least you don’t sparkle,” smirked Benson, “And it looks good on you.”

“Thank you”

“Anytime. Well, I’ll help Mallory finish things up downstairs.”

“Okay.”

The door clicked closed and the Supreme approached her bed. She took the box; black plastic revealed a box of the same color, but with a logo on it that was familiar to the headmistress.

She pulled out a black toy and studied it, a hint of a smile appearing on her lips, she headed off to the bathroom with the item.

Day walked into the master bedroom, sighing when she didn’t find the Supreme. Her eyes then caught sight of a black remote on the bed, she took it to study it.

The Cajun heard Cordelia come out of the bathroom, the vampire headmistress going pink at the cheeks when she saw the swamp witch. “Oh, Misty, hi. Angel, huh? I like it.” she smiled.

“Really? Thanks. It was Coco’s idea.”

“It looks great. You wanted something?”

“Oh! Yes, I can’t tie these wings right,” said the necromancer, then turning her back to her friend.

“Let me see,” Goode’s fingers started working.

“So, I found this remote control on your bed, what is it from?”

The headmistress’ gasp was covered by the sound of knocking at the door.

Cordelia cleared her throat, “Yes?”

“The girls are here, Cordelia.” Mallory’s voice announced from outside.

“I’ll be right down.” replied the smaller blonde.

“Shit, I didn’t know it was that late,” commented Day, “Done?”

“Done.”

“Thank you. I’ll join the girls, see you down there.”

She left the room before Cordelia could say anything. She swallowed down hard, glancing over to the empty black box sitting on her bed.

  
  


She shifted on her legs and held on hard to the plate as she set it on the tray Kyle had in his hand.

“There,” she said.

Her gaze followed the butler as he made his way back to the living room where the girls had organized themselves in groups.

A gasp ripped out of her throat when she felt the toy vibrate, the Supreme had to reach for the nearest surface fast, and do her best to remain silent as not to draw attention.

When she rose her eyes to the other room, she spotted Misty frowning at the remote as she looked around and failed to understand what it did. She was glad when the Cajun stopped pressing the buttons and decided to investigate the condition of the batteries.

The headmistress worked on her regaining her footing and getting her form under control. If what just happened was any indication to go by, this would be a long night.

  
  


“This is nice,” smiled Mallory when she stopped beside the Supreme, watching the other witches. “I’m glad we decided to have this party.”

“Me too,” added Zoe, she then turned to Goode, “You could give us a speech, a reminder to why we’re all here.”

The Supreme blinked a couple of times, “Now?”

“What better time?” smirked Mallory, “Do it while they’re not all intoxicated.”

Cordelia opened her mouth to protest, but Benson had already caught hold of a knife and a glass and started getting the attention to them. She then shot the headmistress a smile. “The floor is yours.”

Goode sighed, then faced her students. She licked her lips, “I’m glad to have all of you here today. I’ve never seen this house so full of life and joy. Tonight we celebrate not only Halloween, but we celebrate you, the future of this coven. We’re also here because this night, in particular, has some strange occurrences, and together we’re stronger and safer. I--”

It started again, had her clenching her jaw and swallowing down hard. Her glance found Misty and Coco behind the crowd, frowning at the black remote.

Cordelia cleared her throat and someday she might apologize for the way she willed Misty’s drink to fall to the floor and over Coco’s high heels.

“Shit,” one of them muttered and the vibration stopped as the two of them tried to fix the mess.

“I’m delighted that you’re all well,” she eyed the girls again, “And I hope we’ve made of this house a haven for all of you. Thank you.”

The girls cheered and applauded, and Cordelia took a deep breath, gaze already searching for her way out of the spotlight.

  
  


She sank down on the couch, a dull ache in the middle of her legs. She closed her eyes hard and sighed before trying to reign her heart.

There was a shift beside her and she shivered when a hand touched her arm, her eyes shooting open.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Misty gave her a look.

“It’s okay, I just… Didn’t hear you coming,” Goode replied.

“Are you okay? You look a bit red for a vampire,” the Cajun beamed, but there was no denying the concern in her eyes.

“I’ll be okay,” she promised.

The swamp witch caressed the other woman’s arm, then gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Hey, swamp rat,” Madison called, approaching with Zoe and Queenie, “Zoe said you have a mystery toy.”

“Yeah, I found this remote I don’t know what it does,” she took the item out of her pocket and Cordelia shifted on her seat.

“Let me see it,” the actress said, then studied the control, she made a face, then handed it back to Day. “Too little buttons, can’t be anything elaborate. Show me.”

Goode hardly had time to contain her gasp, she forced a cough out, which had Misty immediately ignoring the control and turning to her.

“Miss Cordelia,” she touched the older woman’s back, “you okay?”

She nodded fast.

“Are you sure? You look really red, girl,” said Queenie.

“Do it again,” said Montgomery. 

Cordelia caught sight of the actress’ slightly raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t see it do anything,” added the younger blonde, “Hit that plus button a couple of times, let’s see what it does.”

Day hesitated, distracted as she was by the Supreme’s sudden malaise. However, she finally did as told.

The headmistress bit her lower lip hard, grabbed at the edges of the couch. A ragged breath escaped her.

The vibration stopped.

“You’re not okay, Miss Cordelia,” protested Day. She laid a hand on the headmistress’s forehead, “You should rest. Come on, let me help you go upstairs,” she got up.

“Yes, swampy. Take her upstairs,” Madison said, her eyes meeting Cordelia’s, her smile spreading widely.

The Cajun frowned at the actress but decided she didn’t care enough at the moment to ask any questions.

She helped the Supreme up, the latter held Montgomery’s glance until she was out of sight.

  
  


Cordelia made a face when her bottom hit the mattress, she managed to hide it before Misty turned to her.

The necromancer rushed towards her and knelt between her legs, which had the headmistress swallowing hard. She felt her nipples hard against her bra.

“How are you feeling?” asked Day.

Goode almost chuckled, the first answers to come to her mind completely inappropriate. “I’ll be fine.”

“You could have told me you weren’t well,” Misty tilted her head.

“I promise I’m fine, Mist,” she insisted.

“What is it, Miss Cordelia?” her hand touched the older woman’s, her thumb caressing the flesh.

The Supreme licked her lips, “Let me see that remote.”

The necromancer took it out of her pocket and handed it to Cordelia, who laid it on the bedside table. “What is it from?”

Goode chuckled, “This is going to be interesting,” she muttered.

Misty frowned.

Brown eyes met blue ones. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but there just didn’t seem to have a good time to do it. I guess there never would be,” she sighed, glanced away, “The remote is mine, it’s from something that arrived for me this afternoon.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s something… Intimate.”

Her face burned up and she wondered if Misty felt the same while her features changed, she swallowed.

“And where, uh, where is it?”

Cordelia made a face, “I’ve had it on all night.”

“... Oh,” the Cajun had never been so red.

Then her eyes lowered and Cordelia thought she would die on the spot. “It’s…?”

“Inside me, yes.”

Day shifted a bit, her gaze still at the Supreme’s dark skirt. Her hand touched the smaller blonde’s thigh, earning a gasp. She guided Goode’s legs apart.

“Misty,...” sighed Cordelia.

“We need to take it out,” her eyes found her companion’s, “right?”

“Yes,” uttered the headmistress.

Digits brushed against the inside of her legs, changed her breathing pattern. She had to force her hips into place when her panties were pushed aside.

Cordelia felt everything. She felt the loss, but most of all she realized how wet she was and when the light hit the black toy so did the necromancer.

Their eyes met and the wideness of Misty’s pupils made Goode shiver.

The vibrator was set aside and Day’s hands caressed her Supreme’s thighs, guiding the fabric of her skirt up, then pulling Cordelia closer by the hips. She placed both the older woman’s legs over her shoulders.

Her nose brushed against the flesh, her breath made goosebumps spread, then she leaned forward, sank further until her tongue could tease Goode’s folds open. She held Cordelia down when her body responded.

“Misty,”

“I’m here,” she whispered, then buried herself on the task at hand.

The Supreme cried out, her back hitting the mattress only to arch as Day kept going. Her hand found the Cajun’s curls

Each stroke had her whining and panting, she had to be held down.

The sensation mixed with the mental image of Misty Day knelt between her legs with her mouth against Goode’s core was enough to break her.

Aftershock went through her body, getting weaker while Cordelia finally opened her eyes and found the necromancer on her feet. She forced herself to sit up, her hands rushing to rid Misty of her own clothes.

“Come here,” whispered the Supreme.

The swamp witch pulled her for a kiss, just as her own skirt hit the floor, her blouse was willed away from her body in no time. Just as it happened to Cordelia’s clothes.

Goode pulled her down to bed with her, then rolled them to straddle Misty. “My turn.”


End file.
